Intoxicated
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: Everyone has cravings for ceartain food, what Caroline cant figure out is what shes craving and where shes tasted and smelled it...so when she uncovers the source of the craving safe to say shes pretty hell bent on finding a way to relieve herself of it alone, even if Klaus has the perfect solution.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Characters and stuff not mine.

I flopped onto the comfy Salvatore couch, lying down with my legs dangling over the arm and bought the blood bag to my lips, drinking it in gulps, I hadn't drank in like 2 days due to being distracted by a bunch of other stuff. So the feeling of the blood running down my throat and hitting my stomach was total bliss, for the first five seconds, then it developed that weird wrong taste, like when you in a restaurant and instead of getting the ordinary coke you ordered you receive diet coke and it takes a minute to realise how wrong it taste. I instantly pulled the bag away from my mouth, and checked the date wondering if it was off of something, before throwing caution to the wind and just chugging it down. grimacing at the way it tastes and craving something thicker and more exotic, just not knowing what it was specifically. Then standing and making my way to the grill, thinking alcohol might help slightly.

Walking in and enjoying the smell of cheap whiskey and greasy grill food, ignoring the killer sex looks from one certain original hybrid, sauntering up to the bar and compelling the bartender to keep the drinks coming, downing one after another, ignoring the judgemental looks I was receiving. Just wanting something to drown out the craving I had been feeling lately, annoyed the multiple and extensive drinks weren't helping. Slamming my glass down in frustration, ignoring the yelps from the ridiculous fragile little humans around me when the glass broke or the yell of the bartender who im sure wanted me to pay for the broken glass. Not noticing when the British vampire followed me and not caring just focusing on getting something to dull the craving that had erupted in my belly, growling slightly and feeling my fangs and veins become more prominent, my morals forgotten and already planning on seducing some guy into an alley so I could feed from him, swirling round to march back to the grill to find a guy. Annoyed when I crashed into Klaus and his charming smile "whoa, love where's the fire?" he asked in that accent of his annoying me, "going to get a…" I started but stopped instantly when I caught a whiff of the thing I had been craving, even though I didn't know what it was, but the rich, spicy dark smell matched the taste I was craving I whipped my head around sniffing in sharp short bursts trying to place a location, totally ignoring Klaus's confused concerned expression and physically pushing past him in order to go search for it, my only thoughts on having it run down my throat and sating the craving. Stopping when he yanked me by the arm and asked what the hell was going on and why I was acting like a crazy ass bloodhound, not caring I tried to pull away, to keep searching, in return he yanked me back again only this time I spun into his chest, with my nose landing next to his neck, freezing and just drawing I deep breaths when I realised the smell I was craving was coming from him, I felt my fangs which had retracted come out again ad the veins pop out, I felt my mouth water and suddenly pictured me biting into his neck and letting his blood run down my throat into me, willing to surrender it all and let the chips fall where they may…only being snapped to my senses when I heard the protective voice of one Stefan Salvatore yell out towards me and literally yank me away from him whilst I dazedly stumbled back, placed a hand on Stefan's arm and told him to calm down and that I was okay and he didn't need to yell before flashing away into the forest where I proceeded to sit on a rock and process what just happened.

Two hours later.

I had finally managed to process one thought- I was craving Klaus's blood, enough that I was willing to abandon every moral had in order to stop the craving. Which was suddenly back full force, making my fangs extend and my veins pronounced, I growled annoyed, hissed and pissed cause this shouldn't be happening, if I craved blood it should be human, not vampire and definitely not original, sudden images of what could have happened if I had actually bitten him. Scenario one, he kills me instantly. Scenario two, he lets me drink from him then kills me. Scenario three, he lets me, then we tumble into bed. Unwillingly disappointed that the hypothetical scenarios were just that. Hypothetical. still tasting and smelling the damned elixir of klaus then Growling again at my predicament.

"You want to explain what happened back there love?", the sudden voice of my nightmare questioned, making me snap my head up and stare in disbelief as he stood posed against the tree looking as casual as anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

"What was what?, you were harassing me like always and I was looking for something" I answered snippily seriously not wanting to speak to him, especially in the middle of a forest where the smell of his blood wasn't being diluted by a bunch of humans and alcohol…it was almost like being tortured, only it smelled to good to count as torture I cursed loudly ignoring his remark about how un lady like it was, as I realised I was getting hot for his bloody blood, then giggled when I

the reality of my thoughts and the fact that I had thought the phrase 'bloody blood' I know it wasn't that funny, but hey anything to take my attention away from that dark spicy smell and the tingling of my tongue which demanded the taste…worse being my fully extended fangs.

"Caroline, you know what im talking about so why deny it?", I looked at him and stubbornly shook my head refusing to admit what was going on, "I would only be denying it if I was lying, and im not lying I genuinely don't know what the hell is going on" I snapped pissed, even more pissed that there was a part of me that was actually enjoying this little game of cat and mouse.

"Fine." he snapped smile gone, his face a mask of pure seriousness "let me tell you what I think…" he started making me groan as he took a few steps closer my mouth watering as the smell got stronger "I think you smelt something you liked, something totally natural considering the circumstances…something your ashamed to admit to" he answered in a low deep voice that would have had any other girl pinned on the floor in a matter of seconds, but not me, I walked a few metres away needing distance, the smell of him becoming almost unbearable. "Your insane, and wrong" I threw back tossing my head snobbishly, he smirked at me and chuckled, "fine im wrong, but first a little experiment" he answered challengingly, then before I could even move or ask what the hell he was on about he had grabbed a stick and sliced his hand with it, then held it out as if in offering. The blood overpowering my senses, my eyes zeroed in on the blood, my nose started breathing in long deep breaths of the scent and my feet started carrying me forwards of there own accord, fangs aching and my stomach erupting in sudden seized hunger the small drops of blood becoming closer and closer, until I was right in front of him, realising what was happening and how wrong it was, how wrong this whole thing could go and briefly thought of backing away only to have those thoughts extinguished when the pool of blood was bought up and hovered centimetres away from my lips, shaking my head and trying to break whatever was happening, only snapping out of my inner turmoil when a smooth gently finger tilted my head so that I was looking into Klaus's eyes, seeing warmth and compassion and something else it was similar to acceptance, very akin to permission in them then closing my eyes and letting instinct take over when he murmured what I needed to hear "go ahead love, take what you want" gently latching onto his hand and drinking from the wound, letting the dark, spicy rich liquid flow into me letting out a small moan as my body was finally given what it needed, keeping my hold and bite gentle, not wanting to hurt him, letting myself go even more when he pulled me in and tucked me against his side and started stroking my hair the same way he had both other times I had fed from him, feeling something I had only ever really felt twice in my life, both times when I had fed from him. Protection. I felt protected and valued like I meant something for once, like someone cared enough about me to make themselves vulnerable and put me above themselves…I felt safe, knowing no one would be able to touch me whilst he held me. He wouldn't let them.

Feeling full, gently retracting my fangs and watching his hand heal, letting him cradle me to his chest even though I was no longer feeding, but still feeling the things I had felt during the feeding and not wanting to move and have this ruined…like the way every other time seemed to get ruined. Feeling wet tears trail down my cheeks and not knowing why, small tears quickly turning into full pelt sobs and having no clue why, feeling him pull me closer and hold me, hearing him shush and soothe me. "What's going on?" I asked quieting down slightly, stopping the tears he pulled away to look into my eyes gently stroking my cheek with his thumb, feeling my body instantly relax under his touch "I think I know, but I will need a few days to confirm it, okay" I nodded slowly, just enjoying the soothing touch on my cheek. "In the mean time, you've had an long day and need rest. Allow me to walk you home?" he made the statement into a question and I nodded, accepting the arm he offered, not questioning it and just enjoying the feelings of safety surrounding me as he escorted me home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

"Explain the situation to me?" the elderly witch asked casually, not the slightest put off by me. This particular witch had known me for eons and more than willing to help on the matter, even though I saw no problem a view which I'm sure contrasted greatly with Caroline's opinion. But nether the less I had told her I would fix it and fix it I shall.

I swigged my scotch and began. "well it started last week, I was speaking to a young woman I was acquainted with and certain circumstances transpired, which resulted with her head on my shoulder near my neck, she was inhaling deeply as if hypnotised, her fangs and veins had came out as if she was hungry, later on I found her and requested an answer from her as to why she had been acting in such a way, more events transpired where it became clear she was having a rather flattering craving for my blood which she later ended up drinking." I explained disinterestedly, only concerned with the answer she would provide, the witch sat smiling, her hair streaked grey and face wrinkled with knowledge and time.

"That was the only time you blood shared with her?" she enquired, in atone which suggested it was heavily important. I shook my head remembering the two times I had saved her life (admittedly after risking it) "no, there were two other times" I told her, leaning forwards starting to worry ever so slightly, worried that my blood may have had a negative affect and may have harmed Caroline instead of healing her. The crone frowned deeply "in what situations?" she asked quickly and urgently.

"I was saving her life, she had been bitten by a hybrid" she frowned and I could see what she was thinking and growled "…no, not by me, well not the first time…the first time was another hybrid one of my minions, the second time was me". I explained not wanting her to think I had set out to maliciously hurt her.

"I see…in the space of how many years?" she probed demandingly "years!, both occurrences happened within mere months of each other!" I stood up pacing, thinking that the frown and worry on the witch's face said enough about how that affected things.

"Well that would certainly explain it" she started, I growled when she stopped which instantly made her continue, "look, any blood is addictive for a vampire, for a new vampire normally that's human blood, but its not unheard of for a baby vamp to prefer feeding of other vampires…I assume it would make them twice as strong human blood would, so I guess its natural that this young unnamed woman developed a taste for your blood, imaging that your blood would have not only have a different taste due to your werewolf genes but make her feel stronger" she explained calmly. "So how do I fix it?, how do I get her to stop wanting it?" I thought mainly of Caroline, I'm sure she wouldn't simply be okay with drinking from me as often as necessary, even though I was willing…I would have to find another solution. "This craving is like any other craving, like a werewolf craving and a human craving…you simply distract her with something she wants more" the woman answered, leaving.

I stood stunned, listening to the sounds of her footsteps through the house until I heard the front door shut and her car drive away. Sitting down and swirling the abandoned scotch around in the glass. Something Caroline wanted more than my blood the answer was both simple yet amazingly repellent and counter productive to what I had worked towards for so long. I screamed and hurled my glass at the wall, not satisfied by the loud crash. Grabbing a minion from the hall and telling him what I needed him to do, warning him by grabbing his throat and squeezing that if he screwed it up he wouldn't live to regret it, telling him to find it and bring it back here by tomorrow evening.

The next evening.

"Caroline, love can you come to the mansion I believe I have found the answer to our situation?" I requested politely, not taking my eyes of the solution I had found whilst I spoke into my phone, please when I heard Caroline instantly agree and tell me to expect her in ten minutes, thanking her and hanging up, slipping my phone into my jeans pocket and glaring at the frazzled looking solution.

"Your aware of why you're here?" I said steely. It nodded. "Your aware of the conditions?" I checked, knowing he would have burned them t memory, another jerky nod. Hearing a car pull up, calling a helper to watch it whilst I got the door.

"Caroline, love. Come in, have a solution and I think your going to like it." I smiled at her, letting her see one of my genuine rare smiles. She smiled "hey Klaus, so tell me, exactly what do you know?2 she asked strait, not tiptoeing round it. I offered my arm towards her glad when she took it. "ill explain everything, haw about the sitting room?" she nodded .

Quickly arriving and settling ourselves down, in opposite armchairs "so, explain?". She demanded "okay, I did a lot of research and discovered that new vampires get addicted to blood rather quickly and that its not uncommon for a young vamp to become a addicted to other vampire blood, which explains why you are craving my blood, its stronger and well purer than any other creature on the planet which means easier to get addicted to" I answered slowly letting her absorb all of it, pleased when she didn't freak out and smiled relieved "so, how do we fix it?" her brow creased and now she showed concern "simple 2 options, number 1- you drink from me on a regular basis" I saw her start to argue and laughed quietly "…which I know you wouldn't want which brings us to number 2- we find something you want more than my blood" my voice sounded grave and I had to admit that at this moment it fit. "Something like what?" her voice was small and worried and I reached out and squeezed her hand comfortingly, secretly celebrating when she didn't pull away. I turned to call for my minion Chris to bring _him in. Watching Caroline's face when the double doors opened and he strode in, the shock, happiness and relief on her pretty angelic face._

_Continually shrieking his name in joy as he spun her in circles the sound and image forever seared into my memories, her spinning and laughing repeating the name that had long since angered me, trying to remind myself how necessary it was for her…Tyler._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Caroline smiled at Tyler for the millionth time since he was given back to her. Rolling out of bed fully dressed, grabbing a set of clean clothes and hopping into the shower leaving him her bedroom, the last three days had been amazing, full of romance and sweet reunited kisses. But there were small little things bugging her, it wasn't the way he would roll his eyes when the topic of Klaus came up or the slight smothering feeling being in a relationship gave her…no, it was the way he was so reluctant to tell her anything about what he had done when he had been on the run. It shouldn't bother her, she knows its not important and that it isn't necessarily fair to expect him to tell her everything, in the same way she didn't tell him the real reason he was back, and much the way Klaus hadn't told him why he was back.

When she asked Tyler what Klaus had said to him his response had been 'Klaus said that he had realised he was never gonna get a chance with you if he kept chasing me away, he said he had been alive for thousands of years and could quite happily wait a few months or years for our relationship to break on its own…at which point the would attempt to court you and due to our break up wouldn't have to argue with you about killing me' Caroline hadn't been able to find a flaw in the answer, but that didn't mean she didn't have her doubts.

Stepping out, drying herself and wrapping her hair in a towel, she got dressed in a baby blue baby doll dress which ended above her knees, walked into her room, grabbed a white denim cropped jacket and white wed sandals, watching Tyler frown when he realised she had no plans to hop back into bed. She had surprised herself on their first night back together, she had imagined the reunion night to be slow and passionate…instead it was non-existent, they had gone back to her house and started making out and touching…but when he had gone to remove her top she had pulled back and said she didn't want to, they fell asleep together fully clothed, same with the next morning, even though she wanted it badly something made her pull back and say no. she knew it was weird, this had never happened before she had always been happy to throw herself into bed with almost no thought on the matter. But since tyler had gotten home something always made her pull back and say no. it had happened last night as well, she had claimed to have had a long day and not be in the mood…which was fairly true, she was most definitely not in the mood. She knew Tyler had been patient d was currently being wonderful about it, but she was unsure how long either of them could really take it before an argument broke. "So Care, what's the plan for today?" he asked excitedly like a little kid, she smiled and stood up to curl her hair, unwrapping it to find it appropriately dried enough for curling, "well I have school, then I have a bunch of errands to run…oh and then Stefan needs my help with something" she kept her back turned fully aware of the scowl that would be on his face. "So what do I do?" he whined childishly irritating her slightly, "I don't now, hang out here, re-enrol in school, get a job" she answered vaguely, smirking when she realised there was no way Tyler would be able to get a job, he was great yeah but one of his flaws was that he was also a pampered rich boy, incapable of hard labour never having worked a day in his life. "School, seriously, no thanks…being at your house alone gets boring and why would I need a job?… when I have the huge trust fund and inheritance from my parents to live on" he answered arrogantly and bored. Making her wanna rip his head of, thinking that Klaus assessment of a break up may have been right. Walking out grabbing her school bag and heading to school, not answering his questions for fear of killing him. Not understanding what had changed, Tyler was the same as he had always been when he was human, wolf and hybrid.. so why did all of his flaws suddenly aggravate her so badly?.

Seven hours later.

Caroline stood packing groceries, her mum was working so she had taken charge of household chores, including shopping, tidying and other all mundane everyday human things. Not noticing how quiet the house finishing the packing in record time, with other chores and errands to do. Writing a note for Tyler saying she was running errands and not to wait up, who she could hear snoring from her bedroom, making her growl at how annoying sarcastically thinking that if Klaus had genuinely been looking for him he wouldn't have survived a day.

Flitting at vamp speed to find answers. Pulling up short when she arrived at the doors she had been running to, knocking on the door impatiently, strangely pleased when the door opened to reveal the original hybrid. "Caroline, love. Come in" he smiled stepping aside placing a hand on the small of her back to guide her through to a familiar living room. Sitting down he smiled offering her a drink, she smiled politely and declined needing to keep her wits about her. She sat opposite.

"What did you tell Tyler?" she asked directly, he smiled charmingly, dimples showing looking as innocent as he could "I told him I stand abetter chance of winning you if I let yours and his relationship break naturally, and that when that happened I would begin to pursue him again…along with you" his voice was amused, eyes twinkling with humour and lips spread into a genuinely cheerful smile. "Really, that's it?" Caroline asked doubtfully, not believing he hadn't mentioned anything about the incident, as she was consciously referring to it as. "If your asking if I told him we blood shared, then no. I didn't. I thought it best not to, why do you ask?" he explained an questioned curiously, pleased and annoyed to have her there, the annoyance stemming from the mild irritation of knowing she would be returning to Tyler. "I ask because I want to know why?, since when do you use discretion?…normally you would be rubbing his nose in it and trying to drive a further wedge between us" her voice climbed a few octaves and she stood up and began pacing in annoyance at his lack of emotion on the matter. He smirked as he realised she was annoyed at his lack of action, even more amused to find she had actually come to demand a reason for why he wasn't trying to run her relationship out of jealousy…mentally filing the complaint and reasons in his head for future reference. "I see, so my lack of spiteful action is annoying you?" he asked to clarify, smug and satisfied when she nodded and continued pacing…both weirdly comforted to find the other seemed to care about their actions. "You want me to fix it?, you want me to remind you why you shouldn't go back to him?" he smirked sexily, in a tone which suggested trouble and the secret promise of something more. She looked at him, doubt and self consciousness on her face before nodding slowly waiting for him to make his move. "Follow me" he deadpanned, walking off she followed numbly trying to figure out why she wasn't resisting the way she should be, he stopped outside of a door, a door which she had walked through before, she had seen it before, the paintings on the walls dim lighting and one single plush sofa. He let her walk in front exploring and admiring, then taking her hand and leading her to one of the biggest canvases, standing her in front of it whilst he stood behind her, her back resting against his chest, one of his hands on her hip, placing his head next to her neck marvelling at how sweet and lovely she smelled, more surprised when she let her head fall back and his lips all but grazed her neck, smiling when her neck erupted in tiny goose bumps. "This is my favourite of all my art works, I have been working on it for the past four days" he murmured gently into her ear, savouring the time as he knew eventually she would flee from him. Then gently pulled the cover of it revealing the image beneath. Caroline stared in wonder, it was magnificent, a golden haired haloed monster, feeding enthusiastically from a dark haired innocent, the monster wasn't really monstrous, the fangs unseen with minimum blood on her, and now she looked closer the girls face looked young and surprisingly desperate, her hold on the willing man looked amazingly gentle and controlled, the mans face looked relieved as if pleased to have her drinking from him, his other arm cradling her and eyes closed as if in happiness or pleasure, they seemed surrounded by light despite the dark forest surrounding them. "…and that's why you will keep coming back, even with him here. Small town pretty boy wont be enough, before when I thought you wanted no part of me, I was willing to sit by and wait, willing to break whatever bond we have established, a bond heightened by the blood sharing….but now we both realise what you want. You don't want this broken any more than me." Then he was gone, replaced with a cold air, leaving her to show herself out and return to Tyler.

"Care, where were you?" Tyler asked worriedly, annoying her. She could look after herself and he needed to bloody realise it. "Im fine, I was just running errands, quit worrying so much Im a freaking vampire I'm hardly gonna get killed by some human. I told you I had to go help Stefan with an Elena problem" she snapped frustrated practically yelling, angry that Klaus had actually left her like that. Even more annoyed that he had actually managed to flip a certain switch Tyler hadn't been able to…well he'd been able to flip it just not keep it flipped to the point where anything happened.

Still processing all that happened.

"Hey's, Im sorry, I know you can…you seem tired how bout you go on up and sleep and ill join you later?" she smiled and kissed his cheek, wondering up and falling asleep almost instantly. Not noticing when Tyler joined her a few hours later…mumbling and fidgetting restlessly, the day having got to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Caroline yawned and stretched, still not feeling refreshed from the sleep she had just woken from. She had been restless and fidgety…and remembered vague snatches of mumbled sleep talking, not being able to redeemer specifics. Throwing the covers of to find herself fully clothed wearing what she had been in yesterday. Pulling her denim jacket of and sniffing it slightly, remembering what she'd told tyler about visiting Stefan hoping he hadn't been able to smell the lie on her clothing, sniffing it deeply satisfied and slightly disappointed that there was no lingering Klaus scent.

Grabbing black skinny's and light blue peasant blouse making her way to the bathroom, showering, drying and dressing in record time, drying her hair with a towel and blow drying it, not bothering to curl as she normally would, not having the energy feeling slightly drained. As if she hadn't drank in a month, quickly making her way to the kitchen to grab a blood bag from the fridge. Noticing Tyler reading the paper drinking coffee, "hey's, morning Care" "hey, how long you been up?", she enquired sleepily, sticking a straw into the bag and taking a sip, almost retching when the taste hit her tongue, images of Klaus and the phantom taste and smell of his blood evading her senses…cursing inwardly, mentally counting to have been about five days since then she was surprised at how long the blood had energized her for. Normally she had to drink every two days at least, this blood had kept her going for at least twice as long. Quickly hitting a problem, her stomach was rebelling against the bagged blood and she had no doubt that she would receive a similar reaction to human blood from the vein and any other vampire blood…leaving her to either choke down the bag or go to Klaus. Deciding to chug it and not give in, he had made it clear he had no problem with her drinking from him and even if she enjoyed it, she knew Tyler would count it as cheating. She cut the corner of and just chugged it forcing it down her throat, hating the nauseas feeling it left in her, hurrying of to brush her teeth. besides if she didnt drink it Tyler would get suspicious.

"So how long you been awake?" she asked Tyler curiously, he was never exactly an early riser "since around midnight" he responded flatly making her feel like she had done something wrong "why?" she asked quietly, feeling some sort of argument brewing, he ignored her "where were you after grocery shopping yesterday?" he asked instead, his eyes and voice screamed suspicion and Caroline swore inwardly. "I told you, I was helping Stefan" she said innocently not liking where this was going "…yeah I called Stefan an hour before you got home, he said you weren't there and hadn't seen you all day" he informed her, his voice growing angrier with every second "…fine" she snapped pissed "I was meant to go, but never got round to it, I had a bunch of other stuff to do and didn't get time" seriously not in the mood for his clingy bull shit, hell Klaus wouldn't be like this if they were dating, he would just care she was safe he wouldn try to dictate who she was with or where or when, strangely not surprised at the thoughts going through her head "so where were you?" he demanded, she threw her arms up in exasperation furious and sick of his behaviour, "I don't know okay, I was doing stuff…don't ask me what cause I cant remember, so just fucking deal with it!" she yelled, grabbing her stuff and leaving for school.

A few hours later (at lunch to be specific)

The gang were hanging out under a tree outside the school, chilling, and by gang she meant her and Stefan, Elena was somewhere out of Mystic falls doing something, Matt somewhere studying she presumed, Bonnie probably ripping the heads of live chickens...if the new Bonnie was as bad as she thought

They were talking and hanging out when she suddenly convulsed and violently threw up all over the grass, covering the green in sticky, dark red blood.

"Caroline, what the hell?" Stefan asked worried watching her throw up, never having seen any other vampire but Elena throw up blood, seriously worried about his closest friend.

Caroline sat up, eyes wide and slightly watery, mouth in a shocked O shape obviously shocked and freaking out. "I think I know whats happening, I'll be fine, I have to go…don't worry about me Stefan" Caroline rushed panicky grabbing her bag and taking of at a normal human run not having the energy to run vamp speed even if she knew she could. Stopping when she spotted a shifty looking creep walk into an ally way, quickly following, pinning him against the wall, compelling him not to remember the next ten minutes, diving her fangs into his neck and drinking desperately, needing to see if it would work. Pulling away when she felt the blood rush back up her throat and spinning to throw up over the ally, leaving the silent, still compelled man against the wall. Backing up to the opposite wall, bracing her arms against it and sobbing hysterically tears flowing down her face, cheeks and mouth scarlet with splashes and smears of blood. As she finally understood what was happening to her accepting that she couldn't feed from any other source without throwing up and hurting herself.

Not stopping her pity party even when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and embrace her from behind. "Shhhh, love. Its not as bad as it seems I'm sure" the sweet familiar voice making her turn to let him hold her comfortingly whilst he stroked her hair and murmured . He gently lifted her slightly and before she knew it she ended up in a very familiar sitting room. He gently sat her on a sofa. Disappearing and reappearing almost instantly with a damp washcloth gently wiping off the smears of blood on her face. By this point she had calmed down and was no longer crying.

"Love, what's happened?" his voice was calm and held zero judgement. She frowned and her lip wobbled before telling him everything, about how she had forced herself to drink the blood bag, how she had thrown it up, how she had them tried on a human and had thrown it up almost instantly and had just freaked out and lost it.

"Why did you not just come to me, you know I would have been happy to help you" he wondered aloud, knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it. "It didn't seem like a good idea" she said cryptically smiling slightly. "And whys that?". She bit her lip and seriously thought about it, there were lots of reasons, Tyler wouldn't like it, no one would like it, it seemed like she was using him, she needed to try other things to see if there was any other way…but no she went for the last and most honest.

"I didn't trust myself, because whenever I come here I do things I should hate myself for but then I go home and I don't hate them and I start making comparisons between you and everything else and you always seem to win…then I remind myself that if I start this, if I start coming to you for your blood on a regular basis, without even trying to see if anything else works, then I might actually start to need you for more than just your blood and that this whole thing might go way overboard, cause every time I drink from you this things between us seem to get deeper and deeper and then I remind myself that people leave, people always leave and that if I start to like this thing and want you the way you want me to then one day your gonna be gone and I'll still be here alone and unwanted like every other time in my pathetic life." She had started pacing and ranting spilling more than she had ever told anyone else before, hating how the honesty had just come pouring from her and hating that she wasn't regretting it.

He stood up and walked towards her less than ten inches from her, a unreadable look on his handsome face "you think im gonna leave you?" he questioned in a strange disbelieving tone. She nodded "eventually, like everybody else" and he shook his head at how horrible life had treated her, angry at how she had always came second and how cynical and distrustful life had made this beautiful light filled girl. "Love, Caroline. I shall never leave until the day you order me at the point of a white oak stake to leave… this is my promise Caroline. Would you like to know why I let you drink from you?, why I would willingly turn myself into a blood bag for you?" he questioned seriously his tone edged with warmth and need. She nodded wanting to hear his side of honesty.

"Because in the moments your drinking from me your only thinking of me, your not thinking of how wrong it is or what anyone else will think, in those moments you trust me and you feel safe, you let me make you feel safe, you make me feel needed, even if you don't need me. I have spent my life wanting to be needed by someone, then you show up like an angel and you suddenly need me, you need me the way I need you to need me. Then Im sitting here and suddenly I'm flying through the air as I've been possessed and I find my lovely light filled angel against a wall in a dingy ally with blood on her broken and needing, then I bring her back and Im compelled to act gentle and show that tiny spark of good left in my dark cold soul…then I find that she truly needs me and is scared I will leave, she's worried that like everyone else I will leave. What she doesn't know is how truly impossible she had made that for me." He answered staring into my eyes earnestly in that soft serious tone that signalled the purest truth being spoken from him,I nodded, accepting the truth and letting myself listen to the voice in the back of my head which had been whispering since this morning. He cupped my cheek and stepped so our chests were touching "simply ask" he told me, his voice held in suspense, needing to help me the way I needed him to help me… "please give me your blood" I near but begged quietly staring into his pure honest eyes. His eyes shifted and seemed to burn, he tipped his throat down to me and I knew what he meant, he meant for me to drink fro m his neck. The thought made me shiver, I had never really drank from someone's neck when they were willing, and I knew for vampires it was deeply personal. I gently bit down, trying to cause as little pain as possible, even though he could take the pain it I didn't want to hurt him, overwhelmed when the dark spicy blood began running down my throat, even more over whelmed at the small cocoon of safety, acceptance and need that had suddenly surrounded us. Listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat, not having to see him to know he would be smiling. Not sure how long I was drinking and only stopping when I felt full, but even when I finished neither of us pulled away, we stood there for what felt like forever, for once not trying to leave or find an excuse to run.

"You have to go" he stated softly in my ear sounding sad, I pulled back to look at the sad expression on his face "yeah, I guess" I mumbled sadly, turning to go, before finding myself being gently pulled back to look at him "hey, the only reason I'm letting you go is because I know your coming back" he smiled confidently, placing a small gently kiss on my forehead, something no one had ever done before, no ex not even my current had ever done that. "You know I will" I promised, kissing him on the cheek and leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Caroline smiled satisfied, it had been almost three days since her visit with Klaus and she was still pretty buzzed from the blood, so boxed she had used her charm and miss mystic falls persuasion skills into talking tyler into going for drinks at the grill with her.

Things between them were still strained, and she was hoping taking him out and getting him to relax might loosen him up and bring back the old energy into their relationship.

They were currently sitting at a bar drinking and talking bout pleasantries that neither really cared about, each knowing this evening wasn't going to go the way they had hoped. When a familiar charming voice cut in offering Caroline a drink, both stiffening for different reasons, turning to face the original with contrasting expressions on their faces.

Tyler stood, making Caroline giggle at the pointless display of masculinity, giggling even more when Klaus responded with nothing more than a smirk stepping back challengingly clearly beckoning Tyler on, Tyler being too thick headed and oblivious to stop and pay any attention to the calculating smirk plastered on his handsome face. Stepping to the side, causing the two of them to begin circling each other, until Tyler stood in Klaus's old spot and he stood in Tyler, in front of the abandoned chair next to Caroline, chuckling at Tyler and thanking him, sliding into the seat and focusing his attentions on Caroline. Whilst Tyler stood there still slightly confused as to what had just happened.

"So, love, can I offer you a drink?" Klaus offered Caroline politely smiling flirtily at her, making her feel a warm fuzzy sensation in her chest that for once didn't seem to have anything to do with craving his blood, which bought to mind all the questions she had for him on the matter. Smiling and nodding at him, accepting the expensive bourbon placed in front of her, totally ignoring her blockhead of a boyfriend, still silently giggling at how he had been tricked into submission so easily yet again by Klaus, this time finding it funny and wanting to congratulate Klaus instead of thinking of it as irritating and wanting to lecture him about it, not noticing Tyler's jealous stare.

Only acknowledging his existence properly when he grabbed her arm "we should be going Care" he all but ordered pissing her off, "why?" she asked mockingly knowing it was out of pure jealousy and intimidation. "cause, we've had enough to drink and we should be getting back" he answered pointedly, tugging her arm in an attempt to get her to leave, really pissing her off. She snatched her arm back glaring at him with her best bitch expression, "fine, you go, I'm staying for a drink" she stated stubbornly, wishing for him to leave already "exactly tyler, Caroline knows when to stop drinking" Klaus threw causally, catching Carlines eye enjoying the way she smiled at the private joke he made, making her smile "She wont drink past the point of harming herself or anyone else" he continued admiring the way Caroline bit her lip to keep from laughing and her eyes twinkled with humour and understanding at his private jokes.

" I'm not leaving without her" Tyler argued aggressively, the macho display making Caroline laugh even more, "mate, judging by her laugh I'm assuming your not leaving with her either" Klaus bit back bored, ordering new drinks for him and Caroline who had long consumed theirs. "So, you have two options, leave or stay" Caroline told him irritably, hoping for him to choose leave and leave her and Klaus the hell alone. "Fine, can we at least get a table away from him?" Tyler submitted whiney. Pressing the last of Caroline's buttons, she stood up, hands on hips whilst Klaus leaned back in his seat, openly smiling at the inevitable argument about to take place between the two of them.

"why, what did he do to you?, all he did was come over and offer me a drink, its not a crime…and if it is your going to have to arrest a lot of men for exactly the same crime" Caroline yelled exasperated, noticing more the way her mention of guys attempting to buy her drinks seemed to have sobered Klaus up, instead of her focusing on the guy she was arguing with. "Care, he killed my mother" he argued back, making the blonde roll her eyes and throw her hands in the air, at the overused argument "…and you killed his brother, attempted to kill him how many times?, almost killed me if I remember correct" she threw back harshly, her mention of the way he almost killed her an attempt to hit him way below the belt "…all those times were different, all of those were collateral damage…my mother didn't deserve it the way any of them had" he argued back, making Caroline take a step back as she realised how he had just described her almost death, worse of all saying she deserved it…not only hitting her below the belt but taking her out at the knees. Sensing Klaus stand up wearing what she was sure was a dark killer expression.

"Is that why it was so easy for you to bite me?…cause I deserved it" she asked quietly, upset that anyone would say that to her, weirdly not upset that it was him specifically, Tyler stepped back guiltily when he realised what it was he had said, bumbling apologies and trying to apologise, not having intended to have said it at all, not thinking about censoring any of his thoughts.

"…your right, you should go" Caroline responded quietly, letting a few tears fall from her pretty hurt eyes. Watching him walk out the bar, the words I'm sorry written all over his face, not taking her eyes of his back until the door swung open and he had disappeared through it.

Brushing away the tears and quickly turning back to Klaus smiling cheerily as if nothing had happened, upon resetting herself at the bar, he sat and joined her, clapping enthusiastically "wonderful performance love, I daresay he believed every word of it" he complimented, she tipped her head in a thank you gesture smiling "how'd you know?" she asked pouting disappointed that he had seen through it. He chuckled "been alive for a long time, I pick up on these things….may I ask why you were so quick to dismiss him?" he answered and questioned easily "simple, he was killing my buzz" Caroline laughed relaxed.

"Well, love. How have you been?" he asked seriously and she knew what he was asking, he wanted to know if there had been any bad side affects. "Fine, don't worry so much…this whole thing seems to be smooth sailing" she responded quickly, not wanting him to worry, even if it was kind of nice feeling, remembering what she had been wondering yesterday and wanting to figure it out. "how are you?" she asked with the exact same double meaning, he looked shocked for just a second, making her realise how strange it must be to have someone actually seem to care. His lips lifted sweetly for a second "no nasty side affects…except for maybe one , although that's more of a recently aroused curiosity more than side effect" he chuckled, making her wonder what he was on about.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked curiously, making her smile at the double meaning. She shook her head "yep, just not for what your offering, not right now anyway…check in about three days time" she smiled shyly, not sure on what the protocol is in this situation. "Will do, love" he responded clearly willing and eager, Caroline smiled mysteriously at him. "How bout you?" she asked casually and politely, he smiled picking up his glass of bourbon, as if in answer, totally missing the real question for perhaps the first time in his life. She laughed and tried again "I meant are you thirsty for something else?" she elaborated, holding unneeded breath, noticing him to the same whilst he downed his drink in an obvious attempt to gain some Dutch courage. "Why?…are you offering?" his voice had dropped low and serious in the way that made her forget almost everything., forgetting the world around them and only able to stare into his eyes, seeing the pain she would cause if she laughed and brushed it of as a joke, the disappointment it would cause both not to be honest at this point, because she probably needed it more than him. For all the times she had drank from him without offering anything back, he needed her to be serious for all the times he had watched or heard of others offering their blood to others, and for every time he had told himself it would never be something willingly offered or given to him.

She held his gaze, leaned in and arched her neck. Steady and sure when she nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Klaus laughed openly and twirled Caroline round in his arms, they were both slightly tipsy having practically drank out the entire bar, they had recently started dancing both surprisingly steady and light on their feet given the sheer volume of alcohol in their systems. Neither having further mentioned the conversation and offer from earlier. Simply dancing and spinning in each others arms satisfied and happy for once, neither thinking about the next day or even next hour focusing on the sway of their bodies and thrum of the crappy background music.

Listening to the crazy stories of Klaus's life, like when he met Italy's first pope, making Caroline laugh at the irony of the worlds darkest creature meeting the worlds most pure, and when he courted Marie Antoinette…making her narrow her eyes in thinly veiled jealousy, making him chuckle in satisfaction before twirling her so her back was pressed against his chest and hi lips next to her ear, his hands on her hips swaying them still "…but I have to say, she wasn't the brightest, she lacked a certain fire and light. Not like you, you burn with fire and passion, and you glow with the heavenly light of a thousand angels…she would have been jealous, and rightfully so" he whispered honestly into her ear watching the blush creep into her cheeks as she received the whispered compliment, feeling her body sink back into his as she accepted the poetic flattery. Before twirling her again so he could stare into her pretty star filled eyes.

She pressed up closer, resting her chin on his shoulder "its getting late" she murmured leadingly.

"so it is" he agreed quietly, clutching her slightly tighter making her melt more "but I don't wanna go home" she continued, making him beam inwardly at the knowledge she wanted to stay with him. "so don't" he told her simply, making her chuckle " and what?, go home with you" she asked, only realising as she said how appealing the thought was and how much she wanted too.

He pulled back to look at her seriously, watching her intently, seeing the wanting and craving in her eyes.

"Yes, come back with me…nothing will happen, just come and spend the time with me" he answered easily, wanting her to give in the way she had been so far and say yes to him, whilst she stood realising how serious he was being and giving them what they had both been wanting. Realising how much he was opening himself up, and how vulnerable he was making himself to another possible rejection.

She nodded slowly and clearly, so he couldn't mistake it, "yes" she agreed seriously, not waiting for him to retract the offer or anything like that, knowing what she wanted and not planning on giving up till she got it.

He smiled surprised, chuckling like a school boy. His expression was asking if she was really so sure though. She nodded firmly "yes, I'll come home with you" she said certain, not letting him confuse it or change his mind. He picked her up and swung her around a strange sensation sweeping through him, almost like joy or happiness. Before picking setting her down both gazing at each other in rapture not seeing the world around them only seeing what they needed to.

Caroline eyes flickered to his lips for a second, but it was a second long enough for her to decide she wanted to do one more thing before the sun rose.

She slowly rose onto her toes slightly, covered his lips with her own and kissed him as if the world was ending. Feeling his lips pull into a smile as he kissed her back and one of his hands tightened around her waist as the other found its way into her hair and twined itself into her soft silky hair, her hands had locked behind his neck as their lips moved in a slow needy long over due wonderful passionate kiss.

Neither wanting to break away when the bar man called for closing time and ushered them out, neither arguing still swamped with the feelings of need and desire running through them. Leaving quietly, only stopping under a streetlight when Caroline hesitantly took hold of his hand, he glanced down a small soft smile on his lips at the sight, then looking into her sparkling bright eyes seeing the small shy smile tug on her lips, wanting to pull her in then and there and kiss her till she saw stars, instead placing a light feathery kiss on her forehead and escorting her back to his house.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer .Characters not mine.

Walking in, Klaus smile gentle at Caroline as she sat herself down onto the plush couch, as he poured them both a drink, she accepted graciously, taking a sip and thanking him. He smiled at her sudden awkwardness, knowing how strange this was and how unfamiliar she was with situations like this.

He smiled, picked up his glass and held his hand out for her, she took it allowing him to pull her up and lead her away, she laughed, curious and willing "where are we going Klaus?" she was giggling as the ran slightly enjoying the mysterious contagious smile he threw over his shoulder in response wrinkling her nose as she began to recognise where they were going, and where she was being led.

He threw the door open smiling like a kid on Christmas pulling her in careful not to be too rough, watching her breathe in the smell of acrylic paint and browse through the artwork being displayed, pleased that she had come to feel so at home there.

She turned to smile flirtatiously over at him from where he was watching her in satisfaction. "So why are we in here?" she walked forwards slightly, a teasing smile on her face, hoping he was about to unveil another masterpiece wondering which covered canvas housed it.

"Follow me" he beamed chuckling, grabbing her hand hearing her surprised melodious laugh as she followed easily allowing herself to be led to an empty canvas at the back of the room. Watching his excited face wearily wondering if this was about to turn into a titanic art scene.

He handed her a pencil smiling, gesturing to the canvas silent with eyes twinkling enthusiastically clearly wanting to share his passion with her on a larger scale than he had so far.

"You want me to make art?" she asked sceptically laughing as she remembered all of her artistic failures from life, "eventually, but right now…" he started, coming up behind her gently holding the pencil with her placing it on the canvas, placing his head on her shoulder and gently placing his other hand on her hip. "Right now, I want us, to create a masterpiece" he whispered romantically into her ear, feeling her shiver and her pulse speed up, feeling more than seeing her nod. She turned to look into his eyes "what are we drawing?" she whispered back relaxing into him, loving the way his grip on her hand an the pencil tightened the tiniest bit and how his arm snaked from her hip to twine around her waist possessively, loving that he was marking her as his by doing all of this.

"Simple, we draw whatever comes" he answered, "so close your eyes and think about what it is you want at this very moment, think about the way you feel, think about what you love" he murmured into her ear, not surprising either of them with his words and familiar loving tone. She nodded, closing her eyes and feeling the picture enter and take over her mind, feeling it want to travel down her finger tips, being blocked by nerve at her lack of experience.

"I don't know how" she told him ashamed, feeling small all of a sudden, "then tell me, I'll help" he told her feeling the embarrassment dwarf her and the relaxed peaceful bubble shake slightly, she nodded and started.

"There are two people" she started, feeling his fingers gently brush across her top in gentle circular artistic strokes "what do they look like?" he needed detail, for the painting and his own curiosity. "…like us" she answered eyes still shut letting the image wash over her.

"We are in a bed, not doing anything. But I think we were, there's a bed sheet over us and neither of us are wearing any tops. My head is on your chest, neither of us are asleep, one of your arms is around me and with your other hand your stroking my hair, my hands are pillowed on your chest and I have my eyes closed, not sleepy…but peaceful. Your watching me smiling slightly like I'm an angel from above or something. Your watching me, and there's sunlight pouring in from a window surrounding us with white light. Its beautiful and stunning" through all of it he had been smiling gently, shocked and star struck by what she was seeing. He gently moved the pencil, seeing her eyes flutter open to see what was happening, he felt her start to move the pencil as well, she would help guide it and occasionally stop him when she thought the pencil should be moving in a different way, he would let her. Wanting her to show her fierce independence in the painting the same way she did in real life, so he let her stop him, and let her change it…he wanted it to be theirs, not just his with her help, or hers with his input…theirs.

They stayed up till the pencil outline was finished and they had but to add the paint to it and complete the image. Both feeling content and weary, feeling their success at the painting and the feelings of unity and openness from both sides.

Both wondering if they should begin to make the portrait fantasy reality, or at least try to take the first step to eventually having that fantasy.

Caroline turned in the circle of his arms. Smiling wearily and sleepily, asking to stay, more with her eyes than anything else, "can I?" she whispered innocently, vaguely scared of the rejection that could occur. He smiled at the unfinished question, feeling honoured and feeling as if he may float of the ground. Nodding slowly, offering her his arm and leading her out, to the grand staircase, and up.

Eventually stopping outside a plain wooden door.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked seriously, knowing how much it would break him to have her change her mind, not knowing how much it would similarly hurt her to have him tell her to leave. She nodded, seeing the indecision at her decision in his eyes clearly doubting her seriousness, causing her to explain just how clearly she was thinking and how much she wanted this by leaning up and gently kissing him, catching him of guard again tonight. Feeling him kiss back feather lightly before opening the door, bending and picking her up bridal style still kissing her lips softly and lovingly and carrying her over to the bigger than king size bed and bending to sit her down on it, making an oath not to let either of them go to far too soon. Flashing away to close the door and switch of the light, both of them still seeing perfectly thanks to their vampire sight.

Caroline had settled herself under the sheets, waiting nervously and eagerly for Klaus to come join her. Pleased when he slid in next to her and pulled her towards him so that her head rested against his chest and her arms pillowed similarly, feeling one of his arms slip round her to embrace her protectively, and his other hand to rhythmically stroke her soft silky hair.

Until falling asleep with the image of the other in their heads.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Authors note. I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for the update, my laptop charger broke a while back and the replacement only came today, so I had no way of updating. Thank you for being patient…Please enjoy.

Klaus woke to the sound of an obnoxious engine roaring from outside his house, growling low at the intrusive noise…annoyed that he had been awoken from the perfect night, cause sleeping was mundane and boring…but sleeping with Caroline curled against him was not, he felt her shift from the engine noises, cursing softly, wanting to see Caroline's peaceful sleeping face again. He got up, kissed her forehead encouraging her to go back to sleep, assuring her he would get rid of them. Pausing through the bedroom door when he heard her murmur to him "just hurry back", she sounded sleepy but clearly conscious enough to recognise what she was saying, making him smile as he left. Flitting vamp speed to the front door, wrenching it open to find a smirking Damon Salvatore and cohorts (Elena, Stefan, bonnie and Tyler).

"How can I help you?" he asked glancing back towards the house not wanting Caroline to be any more disturbed than she already was, vowing not to hurt any of them this time round.

Elena looked doubtfully at Tyler "you sure about this?, he doesn't sound like he knows anything" she seemed grumpy and clearly tired. Klaus watched his little lap dog nod fervently "he must know something, he was the last to see her" he argued stubbornly, Klaus smiled at the point of the mission they were on…to find and rescue Caroline. The four began to argue, Stefan and Elena against Tyler…Damon cutting in with sarcastic comments.

Stefan spun irritated "Klaus do you know where she is?" he asked tiredly, Klaus smirked slightly, undecided about what he would reveal "…know where who is?" he questioned innocently or as innocently as he could without laughing. "Caroline" Stefan replied bored.

"Why do you think I know?" he side stepped carefully.

"Tyler says she was with you at the grill last night, they had a fight, he left she stayed with you and she never came home".

"Who's definition of home?" Klaus replied silkily, Tyler roared furiously launching himself at Klaus, who simply chuckled side stepping allowing Tyler to fly face first into the dirt.

"Klaus" Stefan sighed grouchily, fed up of Klaus playing with them "do you know where Caroline is?" he asked resigned.

"Yes, she's perfectly safe" he answered simply, his only desire to be rid of the zombie tired people. The three vampires began arguing with Tyler to leave, finally having enough of the mission and wanting to climb back into bed having been woken up an four in the morning by an anxious Tyler. Making Klaus internally rage over how little thought they seemed to give her, content to hear she was apparently safe with no further regard.

"You have five seconds to leave before I kill all of you" he threatened tired and bored, but by no means lightly, watching the four jump in a car and leave…angry at their abandonment of Caroline, she deserved so much better.

Returning to the house and their bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Authors note. I'm sorry the last chapter was so bad, I was suffering major writers block and I want to thank you all so much for your continued support.

When Klaus finally returned to Caroline, he was beyond sleep and was all too aware that he wouldn't be able to just fall asleep again, so instead he laid back down and watched Caroline's peaceful face, enjoying the way her body unconsciously curled up to him. He watcher her gently as he considered just how messy things would undoubtedly get. Her friends certainly wouldn't approve, her mother he was sure would be against it along with his sister who had a strange groundless dislike for her and then of course there was that small Tyler detail to sort out.

He wanted to believe it would be easy, that Caroline would end things with Tyler and their friends and family would get used to it, he would suggest leaving if they weren't able to but he knew Caroline would be against it. Which was when the doubts came crawling, worming their way into his head, telling him that Caroline might decide this was all a mistake and become colder than she ever was before and go crawling back to the mangy dog she had wasted so much of her life on.

A change in her heartbeats and breathing told him she was about twenty minutes away from waking up and he knew she would be hungry, so like the true gentleman he was he went to make her breakfast…knowing this might be the only chance to.

After about twenty minutes he bought the tray up to find her sitting up, yawning adorably.

"Morning love" he smiled, her face lit up when she saw the tray and his bright smile. He came forwards and joined her on the bed placing the tray on her lap, her flattered smile at the thanks he needed.

"Morning" her voice was sleepy and he couldn't help asking himself when the last time she had any proper sleep was, whilst she tried not to swoon over the fact that the big bad hybrid made her breakfast in bed, the idea was strange cause no guy had ever done that for her before. Not guy had ever even made her breakfast before.

She blushed when she noticed him smiling at her warmly as she ate occasionally helping himself to toast, as she marvelled at how good the food was, figuring that being a thousand years old must teach you a thing or two bout cooking. They ate in peace, not needing to fill the silence with pointless words whilst she made a mental list of things to do. Her first being go home and get dressed and ended with help Stefan and Damon with whatever drama was happening today.

When they were done he put the tray on the floor next to his bed, not bothered by it enough to leave Caroline and take it downstairs, he yawned and wrapped an arm round her, enjoying her smirk at his use of the most cliché action known to mankind, enjoying the way she instantly rested herself against his chest.

"You know I invented that move" he smiled cheekily, wanting to hear her melodious laugh in his ears, he was rewarded with tinkling giggles that warmed his chest almost making him forget that she was going to have to leave soon.

"Thank you" she smiled, her giggles still etched onto her angelic face making him smile. He gently reached up and caressed her cheek gazing into her eyes steadily, telling her without words just how welcome she was, her smile dropped and chewed her lip nervously, her eyes dropping from his eyes to his lips, his eyes followed hers, taking the unsaid hint the leant down and placed a slow lingering kiss on her lips. She reacted instantly, falling into the kiss like diving into a pool of vervain, headfirst and recklessly. He pulled away slowly, savouring the smell and feel of her and the way her eyes were closed in bliss. It was both a hello and goodbye, something she understood. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly and she knew what she had to do now.

"I have to go…goodbye" she whispered weakly getting out of bed not looking at him, knowing beyond a doubt that it would be her undoing. Likewise he didn't look at her, knowing he would instantly try to stop her and try to keep her there. He didn't ask what she was doing, he dint ask her to come back…He didn't ask for anything more than what she had already given him.

She didn't promise to come back, she didn't tell him when or if she would return…She didn't tell him what she was going to do after she left.


End file.
